Une chevelure bleue bien différente
by Le parapluie de Juvia
Summary: Grey est un étudiant normal, sa vie balançant entre ses amis et ses études. Mais la venue d'une jeune fille aux cheveux d'une couleur bien différente et au caractère bien trempé va introduire dans sa tête un nombre incalculable de questions. School Fic. Couples: Gruvia sur un fond de Grana (Grey x Kana), Nalu, mini GaLe


Me revoilà avec une School Fic! Basée sur Juvia (ça vous surprends encore?)

J'ai essayé de changer un peu son caractère (les ua, ça sert à ça, non?) et le résultat peut un peu vous...changer. Ma "testeuse" m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas trop notre chère mage d'eau comme ça, mais j'espère que vous y trouverez son charme!

... ...

Lucy, Natsu, Grey et Erza se dirigeaient vers leur université. Il était 9 h du matin, mais la soirée d'hier les avaient plombés. Il tombèrent sur leur amie Kana, toujours aussi peu habillée. Mais le règlement était décontracté, elle s'en fichait.

"Whou, quelle nuit!" s'amusa t'elle.

"Tu parle, j'ai encore mal à la tête..." se plaignit Lucy.

"Boh, c'était rien ça! Et sinon, vous avez vu les nouveaux?"

"De qui tu parle?" demanda Grey.

"Deux jumeaux, une fille et un gars... Tu verrais la soeur, c'est une bombe! Et la tenue, c'est presque si elle n'est pas en maillot de bain!"

"Ils sont où?" fit Erza.

Elle pointa du doigt le parking.

"J'ai cours de grec dans 5 minutes, on se rejoins au dèj!" s'écria Lucy en partant dans la direction opposée.

"On va y aller aussi..." firent Erza et Natsu.

Grey et Kana avaient encore une demi-heure avant leur cours de langue.

"On va voir?" question Cana

"Si tu veux! T'a l'air bien impatiente, t'a craquer sur le frère?" rigola le jeune homme.

Elle lui donna un grand coup de coude et l'entraina vers l'attroupement.

En effet, pas mal d'étudiants se bousculaient pour apercevoir les nouveaux venus. Le garçon était massif, musclé, avait de longs cheveux épais et noirs et de nombreux percings sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Sa chemise bleue était entrouverte et laissait voir sa musculature. Son cou était orné d'un collier à clous et il portait de grands gants métalliques. Il avait un air sauvage. Sa soeur avait de longs cheveux bleus électriques remontés en queue de cheval à l'aide d'une barrette tête de mort, ses grands yeux soulignées d'eye-liner étaient bleus comme la mer. Elle ne portait qu'un maigre haut qui ressemblait plus à soutien-gorge qu'à autre choses, une jupe bleue hyper courte et des bas noirs troués qui remontaient jusqu'au genoux. Ses bras étaient couverts de longues mitaines bleue. Son ventre était maigre, et sa poitrine...très développée.

"C'est des phénomènes, hein?" fit Kana

"Ou des exhibitionnistes..."

La bleutée croisa le regard de Grey, et décida d'arrêter de ses donner en spectacle.

"C'est quoi tout ça? On des phénomènes de foire?" s'écria t'elle. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

"Allez, ouste! Laissez-nous respirer. Les regards, c'est payant!"

"Calme Juvia! Tu sais qu'on est exceptionnels!"

"Je suis pas venue dans ce coin paumé pour me faire mater par des pauvres mecs boutonneux." Elle descendit du capot de la voiture, se pencha par la fenêtre et attrapa une longue chemise blanche qu'elle enfila par dessus sa petite tenue. Elle la noua avec une ceinture aussi bleue que sa chevelure, et fut enfin correcte. Elle prit son sac, laissa voler ses cheveux, fit un signe à son frère et, sans un regard pour personne, rentra dans la bâtisse.

"Ça c'est un caractère!" s'amusa Kana.

"Elle était carrément malsaine!" fit Grey.

"Tu vois le mal partout!"

Il secoua la tête et les deux amis entrèrent en cours bras dessus bras dessous.

"C'est parti pour deux heures d'anglais!"

Ils avaient pris des cours de langue avancé. La professeur était déjà à son bureau. Grey et Kana s'installèrent à leur table habituelle et parlèrent de leur plan pour la semaine. Kana sortit une petite flasque et avala une gorgée d'alcool.

"Tu devrais sérieusement arrêter de boire à longueur de journée..."

"Tu devrais sérieusement arrêter de me faire chier..."

La prof frappa dans ses mains. "Votre attention s'il vous plait! Nous avons une nouvelle élève parmi nous. Voici Juvia Lockser. Merci de lui faire un bon accueil parmi nous."

Kana était enchantée. "Ça c'est une vrai fille!" chuchota t'elle à Grey.

"Mouais..."

La nouvelle s'assit à sa place et, sous les yeux de tous, déboutonna sa chemise jusqu'en bas, laissant apercevoir ce que tout le monde avait déjà vu: son corps parfait. Le cours passa lentement, comme la matinée. Grey et Kana partageaient donc leurs cours avec la nouvelle. À midi, les deux amis retrouvèrent Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Reby, Ever et Loki à table.

"On est dans la même classe que l'autre taré!" firent en même temps Natsu et Erza.

"Qui?"

"Le nouveau! C'est un drogué, pas de doute! Il est fou!"

"Qu'est ce qu'il a fait?"

"Arzack, tu sais, le brun, lui a demandé un stylo. Résultat, l'autre l'a frappé! Malade, le mec!"

"Nous on a sa soeur... Elle est fringuée comme une escort, prends tout le monde de haut et tout..."

La table se tourna vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. À leur grande surprise, le frère sortit un livre.

"Un liiivre?!" s'étrangla Natsu

"J'aurais jamais pensé qu'un mec comme ça lisait..." fit Kana

"Il lit quoi?" demanda leur amie Reby, un vrai rat de bibliothèque

"Un policier je crois..."

"Bon, et sinon, quoi de prévu ce weekend?"

"Soirée chez Mirajane." s'exclama Kana

"Coool! Son frère est trop marrant!"

"Il est sympa je trouve." Ça c'était Ever, une copine aussi.

"Regardez Mira, elle a invité les deux nouveaux." fit Loki

En effet, la jolie blanche s'approchait de leur table un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Bonjour! Je suis Mirajane!"

"..."

"Bon, eh bien, j'organise une fête vendredi soir, et se serait super que vous veniez. C'est mon adresse." Elle se pencha pour écrire son numéro de téléphone.

"Elle est tellement jolie..." soupira Levy

"Quelqu'un pourra venir faire du shopping avec moi avant demain?" demanda Kana

"Tiens tu n'y va pas en soutif cette fois?" plaisanta Grey

"Ha ha, très drôle!"

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa. En se retournant, il surprit le regard de la bleutée sur lui. Elle soutint son regard quelques secondes, et s'intéressa à son assiette.

La journée de cours passa.

17h, fin des cours

Kana sortit une bouteille de son sac.

"Enfin!" s'exclama t'elle.

Elle l'avala toute entière.

"On va faire les boutiques!"

"Tu veux y aller?" demanda Grey à Loki

"Bien sûr! Qui voudrait louper les filles en sous-vêtements dans les cabines?" chuchota t'i

"Vous ne m'en voulez pas si je ne viens pas? Je dois rentrer, j'ai du boulot!" fit Reby

"Et moi je dois ramener Wendy..." fit Erza en désignant sa petite soeur.

"Salut Wendy!"

"Coucou! Ça va? Je suis dégoutée que vous alliez faire la fête sans moi..."

"Allez, une prochaine fois!" la consola Lucy

"Erza, je n'ai plus 7 ans, je peux faire le trajet toute seule!"

"Mais j'ai du bouloooot!" se plaignit Erza. "J'ai choisi Latin, Grec et cours scientifiques!"

"T'avais qu'à pas devenir une bosseuse!" plaisanta Kana

La rousse lui tira la langue et prit le bras de sa petite soeur. Elles s'éloignèrent.

"Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas y aller?" demanda Wendy

"J'ai un rendez-vous secret!"

"Avec Jellal!"

"Chuuuuuuut!"

La petite tapa dans ses mains. De leurs côté, Grey, Kana, Lucy, Natsu, Ever et Loki se dirigeaient vers le grand centre commercial couvert.

"Cool!" s'écria Lucy

"Vous cherchez quelque chose pour demain soir?"

"Yep!"

La petite équipe poussait les portes du centre quand Kana se cogna contre quelqu'un.

"Oops, désolée!"

"C'est rien." chuchota une voix

Kana releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec... Juvia.

"Ha, salut la nouvelle!"

Elle était déjà partie. Grey, prit d'un élan de sympathie, l'appela.

"Hé, tu cherche un truc pour la soirée, non? Tu veux venir avec nous?"

La jeune fille se retourna et jugea Grey.

"Huum... Vu vos fringues, je peux me débrouiller seule." Elle balança ses cheveux, ses hanches et repartit vers une boutique.

Kana et Ever s'arrêtèrent.

"Je rêve ou elle vient de dire que je m'habille mal?!"

Ever partit la rejoindre.

"Hey, toi! Je sais pas qui t'es mais tu viens d'insulter mes amies et moi. C'est quoi ton problème?"

"Pour l'instant, c'est toi mon problème." Elle lui fit un faux sourire, un petit signe de la main et rentra chez Sparks, la marque de prêt-à-porter la plus branchée de la région.

"Ça me dégoûte de devoir rentrer dans la même pièce qu'elle, mais on doit aller chez Sparks." fit Kana

"Vous ne pouvez pas aller ailleurs?" demanda Natsu

Les 3 filles jetèrent un regard à leur ami qui disait "t'y connait VRAIMENT rien, laisse nous faire".

"Ok mesdemoiselles, est y va!" fit-il en grimaçant

Il attrapa le bras de Lucy et rentra dans la boutique.

"Ooh, regarde cette robe!"

Ils passèrent bien une heure dans l'espace bondé avant que les les filles ne passent en cabine. Le magasin comportait bien 5 étages et des milliers de modèles.

Comme par hasard, elles se retrouvèrent près de Juvia.

La bleutée essayait des robes plus courtes et décolletées les unes que les autres. Elle jeta un regard à son portable. Un sourire illumina les lèvres de la jeune fille, et elle ouvrit les rideaux avec une sublime création vaporeuse, bleue et noire, très longue avec une belle ouverture sur sa poitrine. Elle s'admira dans le grand miroir, se sourit et, un air ravit sur le visage, rentra dans sa cabine et en sortit la trouvaille, qu'elle alla payé.

Grey avait observé son petit manège. Il fut réveillé par sa meilleure amie.

"Alors, t'en penses quoi?"

"Elle est sympa."

"C'est tout?" Elle fronça un sourcil

"J'aimais mieux la...numéro 14."

Kana farfouilla et en sortit une jolie robe rouge cintrée à la taille.

"Oui, celle ci!"

Finalement, les filles se décidèrent, payèrent, partirent prendre du maquillage et rentrèrent chacune chez elle.

"À demain!"

Grey rentra chez lui et s'attaqua à ses devoirs de maths.

"y x z= y x t+w. Quelle est la valeur de z sachant que t=13?"

Le brun réfléchit longuement. Il allait trouver la solution, mais une image lui vint à l'esprit. Cette fille, la nouvelle. Quand Kana lui était rentrée dedans, elle était toute timide puis l'avais insulté. Caractère contraire en quelques secondes. Il oublia la bleutée pour se remettre à ses équations.

"Grey, vient à table!"

Sa grande soeur l'appelait. Il sortit de sa chambre et s'assit près de son frère, Léon, qui avait un an de plus que lui et sa soeur Ultia.

"Ça allait au lycée?"

"Ouais, y a deux nouveaux chelous."

"Juvia et Gajeel Redfox?"

"Comment tu sais?"

"Tu ne sais pas qui est leur mère?!"

"Euuh non..."

"C'est la PDG de Sparks Compagnie."

"Sérieux! On l'a justement vu à la boutique cet aprem!"

"Toi, faire du shopping?" ironisa Léon

"J'accompagnais Lucy, Ever et Kana!"

"D'ailleurs, tu ne sors toujours pas avec Kana?"

"Plutôt mourir! C'est comme si je sortais avec ma soeur jumelle!"

Ultia ricana.

Le lendemain.

Grey raconta à Kana et Lucy que la nouvelle était la fille de la grande compagnie Sparks. L'info fut répandue, et Juvia se retrouva rapidement encerclée de filles qui voulaient toutes des avantages.

Elle voir rapprocha de Cana.

"Je sais que c'est toi qui a répandu la nouvelle. Tu veux vraiment me faire chier?"

"Oh, ça a dut m'échapper..."

Pure bataille de filles pensa Grey.

"Non, parce que hier tes remarques étaient un minimum déplacées. Moi je m'habille mal? Tu t'es vue avec tes fringues de pute!"

"Qui est-ce que tu traite de pute?!" Juvia lui donna une baffe magistrale. Et s'en prit une autre toute aussi superbe.

Grey empoigna Kana d'une main et sa rivale de l'autre.

"Stop, vous êtes ridicules. On dirait des gamines."

Kana prit le poignet de son ami, et le força à la laisser libre de ses mouvements.

"Dit, espèce de pervers, tu ne veux pas me lâcher!" Grey se tourna vers elle et se rendit compte que...il tenait la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il poussa tout de suite sa main, et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

"Je... Je suis désolé..."

Elle lui retourna l'ombre d'un sourire.

"T'es trop marrant toi! C'est le premier gars que je rencontre qui s'excuse quand il me touche."

"Dit Grey, t'a fini de draguer?!"

"Oh, vous êtes ensemble?"

Grey s'étrangla. "Pas du tout!"

"C'est pas une raison pour accaparer son attention. Allez viens, on a cours!" Elle tira le jeune homme vers elle, et s'éloigna de sa rivale à grand pas. Grey se libéra de la pression sur son poignet.

"Hé Kana, calmos. T'es bien énervée là!"

"Tu flirte avec la fille qui vient de m'insulter! Normal, non?"

"Te mets pas dans cet état là! Enfin, respire!"

"Quel état?"

"T'es totalement affolée!"

Elle inspire un grand coup. "Non, non, ça va."

Il lui sourit et les deux amis rentrèrent en classe.

"Bonjour! Aujourd'hui nous allons nous intéresser à la légende des eaux. Il fut une période où les eaux recouvraient la terre. Une légende conte que ces mers étaient habitées par un peuple d'hommes des eaux. Ils étaient appelés les Arvilnistes. Les Arvilnistes étaient moitié poissons moitié hommes. Un jour, l'héritière du royaume aurait disparue. Toute la population fut mobilisée pour le retrouver. Elle ne fut pas retrouvée. Du moins, pas dans les années qui suivirent. La reine, dévastée, fit d'autres enfants. Ces enfants furent les héritiers du royaume. Seulement la tristesse des parents de la fille disparue eut des répercussions sur leurs autres enfants. Le second héritier devint sauvage et la population était mal traitée. Des années après, la jeune femme fut trouvée sur terre, où un second peuple était né. Ce peuple était né de la glace. Un jeune homme habitant une région désertée tomba sur une grande cascade, où la jeune fille qui avait perdu la mémoire vivait. Il venait la voir chaque jours. Petit à petit, grâce à la présence d'un être vivant, la princesse se souvint. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait laissé son peuple. Quand elle parla à son ami de ses souvenirs, il la poussa à revenir sur le trône. Mais rentrer signifiait laissé son confident seul. Il lui promit que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Elle le crû, et lui promis de revenir. Durant des années, elle mena un combat contre son propre frère et fut nommée reine. Quelques jours après son couronnement, elle avait encore disparu. Le peuple prit peur, croyant qu'un frère ou une soeur avait réussi a la tuer. Elle était retourné voir son ami, qui, chaque jours depuis 9 ans, venait vérifier qu'elle n'était pas rentrée. Elle l'embrassa et ses jambes se transformèrent en écailles. C'est le don des sirènes. Elles peuvent, d'un baiser sincère, transformer leur amour en leur compatriote."

La classe était, pour une fois, attentive.

"C'est une belle histoire." fit Grey à son amie

Il jeta un regard à Juvia. La jeune fille avait les yeux rouges.

"Coeur de guimauve sous ses apparences pétasse?" se demanda le jeune homme.

"À quoi tu penses?" le questionna Kana

"À ce texte. Cette légende en histoire."

"Hmm. Allez, français et on a fini!"

Grey prit le bras de son amie et les deux inséparables se dirigèrent en classe de Littérature.

"Asseyez-vous. Voilà un poème de Victor Hugo. Je vais vous le lire, et vous aurez un commentaire rédigé à faire après ceci.

Tu me parles du fond d'un rêve

Comme une âme parle aux vivants.

Comme l'écume de la grève,

Ta robe flotte dans les vents.

Je suis l'algue des flots sans nombre,

Le captif du destin vainqueur ;

Je suis celui que toute l'ombre

Couvre sans éteindre son coeur.

Mon esprit ressemble à cette île,

Et mon sort à cet océan ;

Et je suis l'habitant tranquille

De la foudre et de l'ouragan.

Je suis le proscrit qui se voile,

Qui songe, et chante, loin du bruit,

Avec la chouette et l'étoile,

La sombre chanson de la nuit.

Toi, n'es-tu pas, comme moi-même,

Flambeau dans ce monde âpre et vil,

Ame, c'est-à-dire problème,

Et femme, c'est-à-dire exil ?

Sors du nuage, ombre charmante.

O fantôme, laisse-toi voir !

Sois un phare dans ma tourmente,

Sois un regard dans mon ciel noir !

Cherche-moi parmi les mouettes !

Dresse un rayon sur mon récif,

Et, dans mes profondeurs muettes,

La blancheur de l'ange pensif !

Sois l'aile qui passe et se mêle

Aux grandes vagues en courroux.

Oh, viens ! tu dois être bien belle,

Car ton chant lointain est bien doux ;

Car la nuit engendre l'aurore ;

C'est peut-être une loi des cieux

Que mon noir destin fasse éclore

Ton sourire mystérieux !"

"Oula" chuchota Cana

"J'attends une rédaction de 300 lignes sur cet extrait, qui se trouve page 106. Vous avez 1h."

"Tu m'aide?" demanda la brune.

"Tu crois vraiment que j'ai pigé quelque chose?"

Kana soupira et les deux se mirent au boulot.

À la fin de la journée

Kana et Grey retrouvèrent leurs amis devant l'université.

"On se rejoint à 20h chez Mirajane?"

"Perfecto!" s'écria Loki

"Et habille toi correctement, je t'en prie Grey! Et toi aussi Natsu!" dit Lucy

"On s'habille toujours bien!"

"Vraiment..." fit Ever

Reby, Kana, Lucy et Erza se mirent à rire.

Ils se séparèrent et chacun rentra chez soi se préparer. Grey réussit à enfiler une chemise correcte et à se mettre du gel. Kana raccourcit sa robe rouge et se maquilla, tandis que tous s'occupaient de leur accessoires, tenues et autres réjouissances. À 20h30, tout le monde était arrivé. Mirajane et Lisanna, sa soeur, n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié.

Les Strauss avaient installés des murs de néons lumineux sur les façades extérieures. À l'intérieur, des dizaines de boules à facettes reflétaient les lumières partout dans l'immense salon. Côté buffet, le ponch et les différents alcools avaient l'air d'être sans fin et les deux soeur devaient avoir passé la journée à faire tout les sandwichs et en-cas présents.

La majorité de la division était présente. Il faut dire que Mirajane avait une popularité sans limite au niveau des fêtes. Tout le monde se souvenait encore de la soirée d'Halloween.

Apparemment, ils avaient même engager un DJ. Le petit groupe se dispersa. Kana, Lucy et Loki partirent remercier Mirajane, Ever, Natsu et Reby allèrent se servir à manger, et Erza partit chercher "quelque chose". Ou quelqu'un? ;)

Bref, Grey se retrouva vite seul. Il faisait déjà chaud. Il déboutonna un bouton de sa chemise, ce qui lui valut le regard d'une fille excitée. Il rougit légèrement et partit se chercher un verre. Une coupe de ponch à la main, il aperçu une silhouette familière. Juvia. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que la robe qu'elle portait ressemblait à celle qu'elle avait acheté hier, tout en étant différente. Bien plus vaporeuse, elle lui retombait sur les chevilles. Son décolleté était orné de perles. Grey se demanda quelques secondes pourquoi il se rappelait de tout ça. Il regarda sa coiffure. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux en une grande tresse , une mèche faite des mêmes perles que celles qui décoraient sa robe. Elle s'était maquillé les yeux en noir, ce qui lui donnait un léger air de personnage de manga. Se sentant observée, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme. En l'apercevant, elle le fixa quelques secondes, puis se retourna brusquement et repartit voir ailleurs. Kana, Lucy et Loki réapparurent, et Grey partit danser avec son amie blonde.

"Tu devrais vraiment inviter Kana" fit Lucy

"Pourquoi je devrais l'inviter? Et l'inviter où?"

"À danser, banane!"

"Bah on danse tout les deux, ça te convient pas?"

"Mais qu'il est bête... L'inviter a danser un slow!"

L'information mit quelques secondes à monter au cerveau de Grey.

"Mais on danse un slow quand on veut..."

"L'embrasser! Voilà! Tu a compris?"

"Embrasser Kana? Ça va pas la tête? C'est comme si j'embrassais ma soeur jumelle, ou ma cousine. On est un stand au dessus."

"Grey... Vous êtes meilleurs amis depuis la primaire, toit le monde le sait. Mais tout le monde fait aussi des paris sur qui de vous deux va faire le premier pas."

"Mais je ne sortirais JAMAIS avec Kana. C'est inimaginable. Je... Je ne veut pas risquer de la perdre au cas où il se passe quelque chose!"

"Quelque chose? C'est à dire?"

"De 1) je ne suis pas amoureux de Kana, 2) par quelque chose, je veux dire, si je rencontre une autre fille."

"Tu n'a pas remarqué, hein..."

"De quoi tu parle?"

"De la façon dont elle réagit quand tu parle avec une autre."

"De..."

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de danser. Kana. Cette superbe brune aux grands yeux rieurs. Il la connaissait mieux que n'importe qui. Tout les délires, toutes les journées qu'ils avaient passer ensemble. Il l'aimait, c'était sûr. Mais pas de cette façon là. Kana. Il ne voulait surtout pas la blesser. Ses larmes. Oh, il avait déjà vu ses larmes. Mais que des larmes coulent par sa faute? C'était inconcevable.

Lucy passa une main devant ses yeux.

"Yoho, réveille-toi!"

"Je ne veux pas la blesser!"

"Mais tu ne l'aime pas?"

Grey hocha la tête.

"Hé, calme! On est à une super soirée, tu vas te comporter comme d'hab avec Kana et profiter, ok?"

"D'acc!"

Il s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre Kana quand Mirajane prit la parole dans son micro.

"Coucou! Alors ce soir, pour que les choses ne partent pas en n'importe comment comme la dernière fois, j'ai organisé un petit jeu pour la première danse." En effet, à la dernière soirée, 5 gars s'était disputés Mira, et la fête avait fini en baston générale. "Et cette fois, aucune contestation! Que chacun vienne chercher sa petite enveloppe avec le nom de son/sa partenaire!"

Connaissant la jeune fille, elle avait dû passer la semaine à étudier qui irait bien avec qui pour mettre au point son "petit jeu". Grey soupira et se dirigea vers les deux soeurs. Il récupéra son bout de papier, mais n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir.

"Luce? Ah."

"Comment ça, ah?"

"Je sais pas danser..."

"Et alors?"

"Ça va me foutre la honte."

Le visage de la blonde se décomposa.

"Imbécile! Va retourner bouffer, si ça t'intéresse plus!" Elle s'enfuie en courant. Natsu, stupéfait, resta sur place.

"Lucy?"

"T'a vraiment aucun tact!" lui fit Grey

"Mais j'ai fait quoi?"

"Elle se faisait une joie de danser avec toi, bouffon!"

"Je fais quoi?"

Grey attrapa le jeune homme, le tourna face à la pièce dans laquelle Lucy venait de s'enfermer.

"Tu va la voir!"

Natsu se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bains.

"Luce?"

"Dégage."

"Ouvre cette porte."

"Va t'en!"

"Non. J'attendrais devant cette porte comme un con toute la soirée si il le faut."

"Non, ça va te foutre la honte."

"N'importe quoi. Ouvre cette porte!"

"Pourquoi je le ferrais?"

"Parce que j'ai un secret à te dire."

"Dis le à travers la porte."

"Non, viens devant moi."

"Tu peux le dire à travers la porte."

"Non, elle risquerais de m'entendre."

"Qui?"

"La porte."

Il entendit un petit rire derrière le mur.

"C'est quoi ton secret?"

"Je te le dirais à l'oreille."

"Je veux pas sortir, je suis moche."

"Si tu sors pas, pas de secrets. Et tu n'es pas moche."

"T'es sûr?"

"Certain."

Il entendit le verrou tourner. Lucy, une minuscule trace de coulis de mascara apparut devant lui.

"C'est quoi ton secret?"

Il l'observa quelques secondes. Puis se décida. Il écrasa les lèvres de son amie sous les siennes.

"Que...?"

Il se sépara d'elle.

"Je voulais le faire depuis longtemps. C'est ça mon secret."

Elle attrapa la nuque de Natsu, et l'embrassa à son tour, plus délicatement, puis plus rapidement. Sa tête tournait un peu. Il faisait chaud. Encore plus chaud dans les bras de son ami.

"On va danser?" chuchota t'elle

"Je pensais à autre chose..."

Elle prit sa main et l'entraina sur la piste de danse.

"Jamais le premier soir." lui chuchota t'elle.

Lisanna fit un signe au DJ, et Turning Page (Sleeping at Last) fit entendre ses première notes. La chanson était douce. Très douce. Calme. Le piano et les violons pénétraient dans le corps des danseurs. Grey lui, était totalement stressé. Une fois Natsu dirigé vers Lucy, il avait ouvert son enveloppe. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à y voir le nom de Kana. Apres tout, l'école en entier s'attendait à les voir ensemble. Mais c'était une autre nom, écris en belles lettres rondes. Juvia. Celle que Kana détestait. Alors maintenant qu'il sentait le doux parfum marin de la jeune fille si proche de lui, il avait peur de la réaction de Kana. Elle dansait avec Loki, qui la faisait rire doucement. Elle l'avait vu et n'avait pas bougé un sourcil. Mais Grey avait peur de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle devait le détester. Ses bras essayaient de maintenir la bleutée le plus loin de lui, pour montrer à Kana que non, il ne l'embrassait pas.

"Ça va? Tu peut te détendre, tu sais. Je sais bien qu'on va juste passer juste 3 minutes ensemble, mais profite deux secondes, ok? T'es tout tendu."

"Ouais. Ouais, t'a raison." Il relâcha ses coudes, et serra la jeune fille plus proche de lui. "Ta robe. Tu l'a améliorée, non? Ce n'est pas la même qu'à la boutique, mais elle y ressemble."

"De quoi tu parles?"

"Là, ta robe. Tu a rajouté des perles, et elle plus vaporeuse et plus longue qu'avant."

"Comment tu sais ça?"

"Je...je t'ai vu acheter l'ancienne à Sparks. Tu étais prêt des cabines de mes amies."

"Tu as remarqué la différence?"

"Apparemment!"

Elle sourit. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle avait l'air plus vraie. Moins fille stupide qui met son corps trop en valeur.

"T'es marrant toi. Personne n'avait jamais remarqué ça."

"Et tu a assorti ta coiffure à ta tenue." fit il en attrapant la mèche bleue couverte des perles blanches et grises. Gris. Gray. Grey. C'était le même mot. Il remarqua que ses paumes tenaient encore les cheveux de Juvia. Il les lâcha.

"Toute fille assortit sa tenue à sa coiffure."

"Tu n'es pas toute les filles."

"Pardon?"

Il eut un petit silence, juste couvert par la musique.

"Je ne suis pas comme toute les filles?"

"Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer devant la légende des Arvilnistes."

"Tu m'a vu?"

"Juste des yeux un peu rouges."

Elle détourna la tête. La chanson s'arrêta. Elle se dégagea des bras de Grey.

"T'es sympa, mais il ne va rien se passer. T'a ta copine, et moi j'ai...j'ai mes trucs. Tu te trompe. Je suis une fille comme les autres. Rien que la façon dont je me comporte avec tes amies le prouve." Elle lâcha un petit soufflement dédaigneux, et quitta la piste. Il essaya de la suivre des yeux, mais la perdu dans l'intensité de la foule.

"Mince, c'était quoi ça?" murmura t'il

De son côté, Ever er Elfman avaient passé leur danse à se disputer à propos des chanteurs. Reby, la timide Reby, avait dû danser avec Gajeel, le nouveau qui faisait deux fois sa taille.

"Je... Je m'appelle Reby..."

"Hmm. Moi c'est Gajeel."

"Tu lisais un livre l'autre jour. C'était quoi?"

"Oh. Agatha Christie. Les 10 petits nègres."

"C'est un policier?"

"Ouais! J'adore les policiers!" Ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

"J'en ai jamais lu. Ça parle de quoi?"

"Je te le ramènerais Lundi si tu veux."

"Ok! En échange, je t'en amènerais un si tu veux!"

"D'acc! Oeil pour oeil, livre pour livre."

Reby sourit. C'était un géant, mais semblait sympa.

À 2h du matin, la fête se finit. Lisanna et Elfman durent mettre à la porte les plus bourrés pour finalement aller se coucher.

Grey tenait presque sur ses jambes. Oui, il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Allez, plus que 2 rues. Il pouvait le faire. Arrivé chez lui, il s'écroula sur son lit sans même se déshabiller.

Le lendemain

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Puis les referma. Il y avait décidément trop de lumière ici. Il entrouvrit une paupière et lu l'heure sur son réveil.

12h.

"Hein?!" Il se leva d'un coup. Des lumières passèrent devant ses pupilles. Il mit une dizaine de seconde à pouvoir tenir debout. En voyant qu'il avait dormi avec ses vêtements, il décida de prendre une douche. Ce fut un zombie plus qu'un homme qui traversa le couloir pour s'asperger d'eau glacée.

"Brrrrrrrr! C'est froid!"

Il ressortit de la salle de bains et réussit à s'habiller puis à se diriger vers la cuisine pour remplir son estomac qui criait famine.

"Et bah alors, on s'est défoncé hier soir?" Son frère entra dans la cuisine

"Beuh."

"Fait pas cette tête!" Il ébouriffa ses cheveux.

"Greeeey!" Oultia venait d'hurler à travers l'appartement.

"Je te laisse..." Léon se sauva

"Tu le feras le plaisir la prochaine fous d'aller chez ta copine passer la nuit plutôt que de me réveiller à 2h30 du mat'!"

"Ma copine? J'en ai pas!"

"Tu ferais bien de t'en trouver une, d'ailleurs."

"Pardoon?!"

Elle éclata de rire. Grey se renfrogna.

"Je plaisantais, allez, calme!"

"Je vais acheter des croissants, j'ai encore faim."

"Morfale."

"À plus!"

Il prit ses clés et un peu d'argent et sortit dehors. Il faisait un soleil radieux. Les gens se promenaient, faisaient leurs courses en parlant à leur famille. Il sourit. Cette journée commençait bien. Une jeune femme passa devant lui. Ses cheveux étaient aussi bleus que Juvia. Juvia... Cette fille qui lui faisait une drôle d'impression. Il pensa à ce qu'elle avait dit. "Tu as ta copine et moi j'ai... j'ai mes trucs". Ses trucs? Elle le trouvait nul. "Je suis une fille comme les autres. Tu te trompe." Il se demandait si elle était en effet comme les autres. "Rien que la façon dont je me comporte avec tes amies le prouve." Ses amies. Le mot amies lui fit irrémédiablement penser à Kana. Kana. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire à propos de Kana. C'était vraiment sa meilleure amie. Rien de plus? demandaient toutes les personnes à qui il le disait. Non, rien de plus. Vraiment. Mais alors pourquoi, depuis que Lucy lui avait ouvert les yeux, faisait-il tout ce cinéma? Toutes ces questions, c'était les filles qui se les posaient. Pas les mecs. Il n'était même pas CENSÉ réfléchir à ça. Il n'était pas très réputé pour sa capacité de réflexion. Il observa plus longuement la fille qui venait de passer, les mains remplies d'un gros sac et de 2 rouleaux de... tissus? En la regardant, il remarqua qu'elle avait la même coiffure que sa cavalière d'un (mini) soir. Mais... C'était elle! Grey reréfléchit quelques secondes. Dans les livres, le héros bousculait la fille, faisait tomber ses paquets, se penchait, s'excusait et la raccompagnait en portant ses sacs.

Pourquoi pas? Il courut vers la jeune fille et lui fonça carrément dedans. Pas très doux comme méthode.

"Non mais oh ça va pas?!" s'énerva t'elle. Elle reconnu Grey. "Ho."

"Quoi ho?"

"Ho tiens un bouffon qui vient faire tomber mes tissus pour ensuite les ramener chez moi en pensant que cette technique n'est pas TOTALEMENT À CHIER! C'est quoi ton problème?"

"Je... Je..." Grey se pencha pour rattraper les paquets.

"Pas touche!"

Il stoppa son mouvement.

"Pourquoi?"

"Si tu touche mon sac, je crie "au voleur!". Maintenant, retourne d'où t'es venu et LAISSE-MOI!"

"Ok, ok, sur se calme."

"Je ne suis pas calme." Elle attrapa elle même son sac et ses rouleaux, montrant une vue plongeante sur son décolleté et s'éloigna.

"Je pensais vraiment que ça allait marcher!" lui cria t'il de loin

"La prochaine fois, innove, tête de pioche!" ria t'elle. Un franc sourire éclaira son visage. La dernière chose que Grey vit d'elle furent ses longs cheveux d'une couleur si particulière flotter au vent.

Du tissu. Il ne s'était pas trompé, elle cousait. À quoi ressemblait ses créations? Il avait vraiment envi de la voir. Il s'élança dans la rue à sa suite.

"Attends!"

Elle se retourna.

"Quoi encore?"

"Je peux voir?"

"Voir quoi?"

"Tes robes. Ce que tu créer."

"Non."

"Pourquoi?"

"C'est personnel."

"Alleeeeez!"

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir un gamin en face de moi."

"Je suis encore un peu gamin."

"Un peu?"

"Bon, un peu beaucoup. Je peux venir?"

"Non, c'est non."

Il rentra chez lui avec une drôle d'impression. Une fois devant ses devoirs, il n'arriva pas à se concentrer. Le visage de la bleutée revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Il avait vraiment envie de voir ce qu'elle faisait. Ça l'obsédait. Il se décida à aller sonner chez elle, comme une personne normale. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il arriva devant l'immeuble et sonna. D'après les fenêtres, elle habitait au 3e.

La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement. L'immeuble était beau, mais Grey s'attendait à voir plus de luxe pour une famille si richissime. Il monta les escaliers à pied plutôt qu'en ascenseur. Une fois arrivé devant l'unique porte, il prit le battant et toqua deux légers coup. La porte s'ouvrit et Juvia apparut en survêtements. Elle la referma tout de suite après.

"Qu'est ce que tu n'a pas comprit dans le mot DÉGAGE!"

"Le pourquoi."

"Il n'y a pas de pourquoi. Je ne suis pas un prof qui répond aux questions. Non, c'est non. Non, tu ne va pas rentrer. Non, tu va arrêter de me parler. Non, tu va dégager."

"Je m'assoie devant cette porte jusqu'à ce que tu m'ouvre."

"Tu risque d'attendre longtemps." Grey entendit des pas et puis plus rien. Au bout de 5 minutes, il retoqua.

"Je vais appeler la police pour harcèlement."

"Vas-y."

"Tu l'aura voulu." Elle partit chercher son téléphone, et, bien près de la porte, téléphona au poste. "Bonjour. Un inconnu campe devant ma porte en sonnant toutes les 5 minutes. Il est très dérangeant. Pourriez-vous faire quelque chose?"

Elle enclencha le mode haut-parleur.

"Où habitez-vous?"

"20 rue de Galiene."

"Nous serons là dans 10 minutes."

"Merci."

Elle raccrocha et un silence se fit entendre. "Tu l'a vraiment fait?"

"À toi d'en juger."

Grey ne voulu pas prendre plus de risque. Il descendit. Une fois dans la rue, il aperçut en effet deux gardes civiles passer devant lui et entrer dans l'immeuble de la jeune fille. Grey secoua la tête. Il pensait qu'elle avait un faux numéro, ou son frère... Il se décida à rentrer chez lui et à se mettre au boulot une bonne fois pour toute.

Dimanche matin.

Juvia se réveilla de bonne humeur. Sans savoir pourquoi. Peut être était-ce le soleil qui s'infiltrait à travers ses rideaux crème. Ou le fait qu'elle avait réussi à finir cette robe sur laquelle elle avait passé trois jours. Elle leva la tête. Oui, celle-ci, sur son mannequin, était parfaite. Ou alors... Non, elle n'était pas heureuse pour ça. Ce pauvre type qui avait voulu jouer à Roméo sur son échelle n'était même pas calculable. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Hmm... C'était quoi son problème? Juvia n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti des sentiments pour quiconque. Bien sûr, elle était déjà sortie avec quelqu'un. Mais parce que ça se faisait. Elle avait d'ailleurs bien l'intention de ne plus recommencer. L'amour véritable? Elle n'y croyait pas. D'ailleurs, elle avait déjà assez de choses à faire sans devoir s'occuper d'un hypothétique bonheur. À commencer par... Ranger son appart! Sa mère n'était jamais là. Son frère habitait l'étage en dessous. Elle était TRANQUILLE. Vive cette nouvelle ville. Elle attendais quand même avec impatiente que sa mère rentre. Elle avait tant à lui montrer. Juvia rêvait que sa collection soit vendue à Sparks. Rêve presque accessible. Elle se leva et partit chercher les produits de nettoyage pour s'occuper de la salle de bains. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle avait fini. Elle s'attaqua à sa chambre, un plus gros chantier... Elle tomba sur les perles qu'elle avait utiliser pour sa robe. Blanches et grises. Grises. Gris. Gray. Grey. Stop! pensa t'elle. Elle se mit de la musique pour l'accompagner dans la tache herculéenne qu'était le rangement de son bureau. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre pour aérer et partit dans la cuisine. Son plat préféré? Hamburger maison. Steack, salade, tomates et carottes se mélangèrent dans l'assiette et Juvia posa son plateau sur ses genoux, un livre à la main. Alors qu'elle plongeait dans l'univers de son roman, un bruit lui fit lever la tête.

"Quoi encore..." grogna t'elle.

"Hey!"

"PUTAIN MAIS TU T'ARRÊTE JAMAIS?!"

"Euuh..."?

Juvia posa son plateau sur la table et se leva. Son poing trouva tout seul la figure du gêneur.

Et puis l'autre main. Et comme cela pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne les deux mains dans les siennes.

"Calme-toi. Je viens en ami."

"On est PAS amis."

"Je viens en neutre alors."

"Et tu viens pour quoi, au juste?"

Grey réfléchit. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi venait-il voir cette fille violente qui le détestait?

"Euuuh..."

"D'accord. Maintenant que c'est dit, tu peux t'en aller?"

"Non. Je viens pour...pour manger."

"Dommage, je n'ai rien pour toi. Va faire l'aumône ailleurs."

"Je peux te poser quelques questions?"

"Non. Tu t'en va MAINTENANT."

"Et je ne t'embête plus."

"Toujours non."

"Je ne te parle plus jamais, je peux même te haïr si tu veux."

"Ça commence à devenir intéressant. Tu ne m'adresse plus la parole?"

"Oui."

"Mouais. Quelques ça peut être beaucoup. Disons 3, et après tu te casse pour ne jamais revenir."

"Marché conclu!"

"Mais alors moi aussi j'ai le droit à 3 questions."

"Évidemment. Tu peux manger en même temps."

"Comme si j'avais besoin de ton autorisation!"

Elle attaqua son déjeuner.

"1ere question. La couleur de tes cheveux, elle est naturelle?"

"C'est quoi cette question?!" s'étrangla t'elle

"Réponds!"

"Oui, elle est naturelle. Ça t'avance à quoi de le savoir?"

"Rien je...je voulais savoir."

"À moi. Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Kana?"

"Non."

"Non?"

"Non, vraiment. C'est ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle, je l'aime, mais pas dans ce sens là. Pourquoi tu a déménager?"

"Parce que ma mère voyage beaucoup et elle a trouvé que cette ville était jolie, spacieuse et pleine d'opportunités pour elle et pour nous. Pourquoi tu me harcèle depuis deux jours?"

Les joues de Grey furent vite pleines de couleur.

"Je ne te harcèle pas!"

"Réponds à ma question."

"Parce que tu...tu m'intéresse. T'es différente."

"Ah oui?"

"Oui. Tu as voulu te mettre dans le rôle d'une pétasse en t'habillant comme telle, mais tu n'y connais pas grand-chose. Si tu avait vraiment pris le rôle, tu aurais chercher une cour de fidèles, tu serais sortie avec un gars depuis longtemps et tu aurais déjà inventer mille stratagèmes pour clasher Kana. Or tu ne l'a pas fait. Et tu est émotive. Mauvaise pioche."

"Bravo pour ton sublime sens de la psychologie qui est totalement inefficace."

"J'ai encore une question."

"Vas-y."

"Je peux voir tes créations?"

"Non."

"Mais..."

"Tu as posé tes questions, j'y ai répondu et maintenant tiens ta promesse. Dégage!"

Et, comme on attraperait un chiot, elle prit le jeune homme par le cou et le mit dehors. Il glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune fille.

"Il te reste une question."

"Je la garde en réserve."

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Juvia. Un bleu pure, les yeux de l'océan après l'orage. Il comprit enfin le sens du poème. Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant presque une minute. Puis, elle détourna sa tête et ferma la porte.

La jeune fille s'enferma et s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. La musique tournait encore. Vanilla Twilight de Owl City.

Les paroles douces de la chanson pénétrèrent dans chaque parcelle de la bleutée. Pourquoi le chanteur décrivait-il tout ce qu'elle pensais?

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_'Cause I wish you were here_

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

_'Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist deep in thought because when_

_I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear:_

_"Oh darling, I wish you were here"_

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se sentir seule. Non, elle avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Mais son frère n'était pas là. Elle ne pouvait plus se jeter dans ses grands bras comme avant. Et puis, de toute façon, qu'aurais-elle pu lui dire? Elle se sentait banale. Et nulle. Et surtout, cette solitude était insupportable. Elle ne pleurait toujours pas. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur était glacée. Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle rien? Ou pourquoi ressentait-elle tant de choses? Ses yeux. Ses grands yeux gris. Si gris, si profond. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Son âme était belle, son âme était pure. Il méritait une âme soeur. Juvia ne serait l'âme soeur de personne. Depuis quand était-elle romantique. Au moment où elle se releva, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Sa tête commença à tourner. Elle avait chaud à l'intérieur. Sa peau se couvrit de frissons. Les larmes étaient douloureuses.

"Oh darling I wish you were here." Les dernières notes retentirent. Les pleurs cessèrent.

Juvia se décida.

Lundi

Grey retrouva Lucy et Natsu sur le chemin.

"Coucou les amoureux!"

Lucy s'arrêta d'un coup. "Comment tu sais?"

"C'est moi qui ai poussé Natsu. J'attends d'ailleurs mon salaire en tant qu'entremetteur..."

"Va voir ailleurs si on y est pour ça..."

Lucy éclata de rire.

"Et pour Kana?" lui chuchota t'elle à l'oreille.

"J'ai décidé de ne rien faire."

"Okep!"

En parlant du loup, la brune arriva à leur hauteur.

"Salut les amoureux!"

"Toi aussi?"

Lucy jeta un regard à Grey.

"J'ai rien dit!"

"Vous vous tenez la main! Tout le monde comprends ce que ça veut dire!"

D'un bond, les deux se séparèrent d'au moins 2 mètres.

"Comportez-vous comme d'hab!"

Elle prit le bras de Grey.

"Et vous?"

"Nous on fais ça tout les jours."

Natsu hocha la tête. Ce fut presque si il ne sortit pas un carnet pour prendre des notes. La petite troupe rejoignit Reby, Erza, Ever et Loki. La petite adolescente tenais un livre contre sa poitrine.

"Il m'a donné un livre!" s'écria t'elle, toute contente.

"Qui ça?"

"Le nouveau, Gajeel." répondit Ever

"Elle est sous excitants depuis qu'on est arrivé." fit Loki

"Je crois qu'il l'a droguée." affirma Erza

La jeune fille souriait en effet, mais rien de plus. Elle était juste aux anges.

"Il sait lire?" ironisa Natsu

"Et toi?" rétorqua cana

Ils commençaient à s'échanger des insultes quand la sonnerie retentit et que Grey emporta Kana dans leur salle de classe.

"Go! On a anglais!"

"Youpi..."

"T'a fini d'être grincheuse?"

"T'es pas passé hier."

"Je devais?"

"Non, mais t'aurais pu."

"J'aurais pu faire plein de choses!" fit il en lui enfonçant un doigt dans les côtes. Elle s'exclaffa. Elle sentait bon le cuir. Sa veste et son odeur naturelle avait toujours donner envie à Grey d'en faire un parfum.

"À quoi tu pense?" lui demanda t'elle en s'installant

"À ton parfum."

"J'en ai pas mis."

"Je sais. Mais ton odeur naturelle et celle du cuir ça sent bon."

"T'es trop mignon quand tu dis ça. On dirait un petit garçon." Elle fit une petite grimace en essayant de l'imiter. Elle ouvrit sa veste, laissant apercevoir sa poitrine enfermée dans son petit maillot.

Il s'assit à son tour et sortit ses affaires. Il était au 2e rang, et Kana juste à côté de lui. Juvia était derrière lui. Il arracha un morceau de papier et, pendant que Kana ne le regardait pas, écrivit un petit mot.

"Il te reste une question." Il le fit passer dans le casier de sa voisine.

Elle l'entrouvrit.

"Et toi tu a une promesse à tenir: laisse-moi."

Elle lui glissa le papier dans son sac et se concentra sur le cours.

Midi

Juvia cherchait partout son sac. Elle l'avait posé sous cet arbre, elle en était sûre! Résultat, elle dû sortir de l'enceinte pour aller s'acheter un déjeuner à la boulangerie en face. Quand elle revint, elle s'assit près de son frère.

"Tu lis quoi?"

"Bloody Miami."

"Ça parle de quoi?"

"Pour l'instant j'ai a peine commencer. Je te le passerais après si tu veux."

"Ok. Tu l'a eu où?"

"La petit bleutée me l'a passé."

"De qui tu parle?"

"Eby? Revy? Ruby? Reby. Oui, c'est ça, Reby." Il désigna la jeune fille d'un signe de tête.

"Pourquoi tu ne va pas déjeuner avec elle?"

"Ses amis ont l'air...encombrants."

Juvia fit un sourire de quelques millimètres de long.

"T'aurais pas vu mon sac? Je l'ai cherché partout."

"Nope, désolé."

"Bon, je vais me remettre au mystère du cartable disparu alors. À plus!"

Elle était de moins en moins proche de Gajeel.

Alors qu'elle parcourait le réfectoire des yeux, elle aperçut son cabas blanc, gris et bleu customisé par ses bons soins sous une table. Sous les pieds de... Putain, mais c'est pas possible! Il fait vraiment exprès! Il se dirigea, furieuse, vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs mal coiffés.

"Merci pour mon sac. À cause de toi, j'ai dû acheter un truc dégeu."

Elle récupéra son précieux sac et lui jeta un regard noir.

"Mais c'est quoi son problème à l'autre tarée?" fit Kana

Juvia entendit la remarque, mais ne daigna pas réagir. Elle avait décidé d'arrêter le numéro de pétasse et de ne pas se faire remarquer.

"Elle est pas tarée. Elle cherchait juste son sac..."

"Pas la peine de t'agresser!"

"Elle a dût croire que je l'avais piqué."

Kana observa la bleutée et se résolut à croire son ami, même si il devenait un peu...étrange par moments. Elle savait à quoi c'était dû. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il avait des vues sur quelqu'un, même si elle ne savait pas encore qui. Ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il pouvait embrasser qui il voulait, puisqu'ils étaient bien plus liés qu'un couple puisse l'être. C'était purement platonique, mais ils s'aimaient d'une autre façon. Un façon éternelle. Kana sourit à ces pensées.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire?" demanda Grey

"Toi."

Il eut l'air surpris.

"Tu es en train de changer. Et je me disais que tu étais sûrement amoureux." Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. "Et je me disais que c'était cool qu'on soit meilleurs amis parce que je sais que tu ne rompras jamais avec moi."

En Grey Resta ... pantois.

"Je t'aime aussi."

"Je sais." Il attrapa une mèche des longs cheveux de son amie et l'enroula autour de ses doigts. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Oui, ils ne sortaient pas ensembles, mais ils s'aimaient quand même.

"On va peut être aller en cours, ma petite romantique, non?"

Elle se releva et les deux se dirigèrent vers la classe H06. Cours de philosophie.

"Bonjour! Asseyiez-vous, dépêchez-vous!" La petite professeur rousse était énergique.

Une fois la classe installée, elle distribua des feuilles blanches.

"Voilà le sujet d'aujourd'hui. Écrivez toutes les choses importantes dans votre vie. Puis, quand vous avez écris tout ce qui vous semble nécessaire, classez-les. Classez les choses ou les gens est un exercice très difficile, je vous demande d'être concentrés et silencieux."

Grey lança un regard à son amie qui voulait clairement dire "mais-c-est-quoi-cet-exo-?-!"

Elle haussa les épaules et se concentra. Grey se pencha sur sa feuille et écrivit.

la maison

-kana

-l'avenir

-ma soeur

-lyon

-mes amis

-réussir

-mon ordi

-la musique

Grey relut ses notes. Il ne voulait pas marquer le dernier point. Puis il décida de ne pas se mentir.

-une fille

Il n'écrivit pas le nom. Ç´aurait été trop visible.

Puis vint l'étape plus dure. Les classer. Il mit son ordi en dernier.

-Réussir

-Kana

Il ne savait pas dans quel ordre classer ces deux choses là. Puis décida de mettre la réussite en premier, même si ça lui déchirait le coeur de devoir faire un choix.

Ultia et Lyon. Où les placer? Si il existait et vivait bien c'était grâce à eux.

Ses amis? Devoir mettre un ordre dans ses priorités était...trop dur pour lui.

L'avenir? C'était hyper important aussi!

La musique? C'êtait elle qui le mettait de bonne humeur ou pas. Il adorait ma musique!

Il lut le dernier mot. Une fille. Non, ce n'était pas Une, c'était La qu'il fallait écrire. Mais il ne le fit pas. Où la placer? Au bout d'un quart d'heure de réflexion, sa liste fut complète.

-réussir

-kana

-son frère, sa soeur

-ses amis

-l'avenir

-la musique

-son ordinateur

Il avait supprimé une fille. Alors que la prof les arrêtaient, le temps imparti était fini, un nuage monta dans sa gorge. Il attrapa son stylo et rectifia sa liste.

-réussir

-kana

-la fille

-son frère, sa soeur

-ses amis

-l'avenir

-la musique

-son ordinateur

La rousse passa dans les rangs et, au plus grand malheur de Grey, les ramassa. Il vit le même regard inquiet dans les yeux de la plupart des élèves.

"Bon, qu'avez vous penser de cet exercice?"

Des doigts se levèrent en disant que le plus dur avait été de classer.

"Je suis d'accord avec vous. Un volontaire pour nous faire part de sa liste?"

Personne n'osa bouger, ni même respirer.

"Je vois... Je vais devoir choisir." Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir. "Juvia Redfox. On vous connait moins, vous êtes arrivée en milieu d'année."

"S'il vous plait..."

"Allez, venez."

"Je n'ai aucune envie de lire, c'est absolument personnel. Je veux bien être sincère avec moi même, mais la classe n'a pas besoin de connaitre mes pensées."

"Vous êtes timide?"

"Je n'ai juste à rien dévoiler aux gens qui sont assis ici."

"Vous n'aimez pas votre classe?"

"Je n'ai pas à me confier à des gens qui ne s'intéressent pas à moi."

"Parlez-nous comme vous le feriez avec un ami."

Juvia se dirigea vers la professeur et attrapa le papier à son nom.

"Je n'ai pas d'amis."

Et elle sortit de la classe, oubliant son sac. La rouquine en resta ébahie.

"Elle ne s'est pas intégrée?" demanda t'elle aux élèves

Ils firent non de la tête.

"Quelqu'un peut aller la chercher?"

Grey se retint de lever la main. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit comme un gars qui s'intéresse au mouton noir. Il était au premier rang.

"Grey, allez-y."

Il se leva, et prit le sac de la jeune fille. La prof continua son cours pendant que le jeune homme cherchait une chevelure bleue dans les couloirs déserts. Il entendit des murmures et la trouva dans le couloir de secours que personne n'empruntait jamais. Il poussa doucement la porte.

"Hé." Murmura t'il

"Lâche-moi."

"Je te rapporte ton sac."

"J'ai pas besoin d'un chevalier servant."

"Tu peux avoir besoin d'une épaule." Il n'avait toujours pas vu son visage. Il posa le cabas sur le sol et contourna la jeune fille pour se poser devant elle. Elle pleurait, bien évidemment.

"Tu...tu avais promis."

"Promis quoi?"

"De...de me laisser seule."

"C'est la prof qui m'a envoyé."

"M'en fiche. Vas t'en."

"Je vais pas te laisser pleurer là toute seule."

"Je pl..pleure pas."

"Laisse moi vérifier."

Il se pencha vers elle et s'assit à sa hauteur. Ses grands yeux bleus était rouges. De fines gouttes tombaient sur ses joues légèrement rosées. Les larmes faisaient ressortir les différentes nuances de ses pupilles.

"Tu pleure. Je reste là."

Elle se dégagea du regard de Grey.

"Pourquoi? C'est ça ma question."

"Pourquoi quoi?"

"Pourquoi tu t'occupe de moi?"

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il plongea son regard pour la deuxième fois dans celui de Juvia. Il savait quoi faire. Il voulait le faire. Juste une fois. Il s'approcha dangereusement près du visage de la jeune fille. Et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Pour ça." pensa t'il

Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Et se laissa faire. Il attrapa une mèche bleue et l'enroula autour de ses doigts, leurs lèvres toujours serrées l'une contre l'autre légèrement entrouverte. Elle les ouvrit complètement. Leurs langues dansaient la valse. Leur peau s'était couverte de frissons. Puis, le cerveau de Juvia se remit en marche. Elle se sépara de Grey. Les larmes repartirent. Elle ne laissa pas au jeune homme le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle prit son cabas et sortit de l'université en courant. La pluie tombaient en cascade dans ses yeux océan. Elle voyait à peine où elle allait. Finalement, elle retrouva son appartement, ouvrit sa porte et s'enroula dans ses couvertures, les yeux toujours embués et la tête brûlante.

Mardi

Elle était revenue le lendemain. Grey n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle s'était enfuie. Embrassait-il si mal? Non, ça ne paraissait pas logique. Il avait essayé de lui parler. Qu'importe le moyen, il fallait qu'il s'explique, qu'il s'excuse. Mais après 3 pas en sa direction, il remarqua le badge gris qu'elle portait. "Fuck off." Il lui était destiné. Heureusement, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il était revenu en classe en disant qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Le cours s'était fini et chacun était rentré chez soi. Sauf Grey, qui était retourné dans le petit escalier. Pourquoi l'avait il embrasser? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait la réponse, mais il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il s'assit sur la même marche. Et la porte s'ouvrit.

"Hé, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" C'était Kana.

"Je..."

"N'essaie pas de trouver de mauvais mensonges. On a dépassé ce stade."

"Je...je ne comprends pas."

"Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas?"

"Beaucoup de choses. Vous êtes compliquées."

"Nous?"

"Les filles."

Kana sourit. Elle avait donc raison. Il était...

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" Elle s'assit à la place que Juvia occupait quelques heures auparavant.

"Je..." Il raconta tout. La soirée. Les perles. Les tissus. L'échelle. Sa violence. Les trois questions. Le sac. Le poème en littérature. Les yeux dans les yeux. Le baiser. Les larmes.

"Hé ben, il s'en est passé des choses en 4 jours."

"Désolé."

"De quoi?"

"De ne pas t'en avoir parlé... Je croyais que...que..."

"Que je t'aimais d'une autre façon?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Je t'aime. Mais pas comme ça. Maintenant, tu va aller chercher ta bleutée chez elle."

"Tu crois?"

"Allez, ouste!" Elle enfonça un doigt dans les côtes de son ami. Ce que les mecs peuvent être gamins parfois!

Grey suivit ses conseils. Il courut jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune fille. Il sonna à l'étage au dessus, et la porte s'ouvrit. Une fois au 3e étage, il hésita. Devait-il sonner? Défoncer la porte? Gajeel arriva.

"Salut."

"Salut. Dit, tu peux m'ouvrir la porte? J'ai un truc à dire à ta soeur."

"J'habite à l'étage en dessous."

"Tu n'a pas de double?"

"Si..." Il réfléchit. "Elle est fragile. Fais gaffe."

Il lui tendit les clés. En descendant, Grey aurait juré que le grand brun lui avait fait un clin d'oeil. Il tourna lentement la serrure et entra silencieusement dans le grand studio. Il posa les clés sur un fauteuil et poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de Juvia. Elle était enroulée dans sa couette comme un oiseau dans son cocon. Elle dormait. Il s'assit légèrement sur le lit et approcha sa main du visage fin de la jeune fille. Il souleva les mèches qui cachaient ses yeux. Elle battit ses paupières et aperçut Grey.

"Va t'en." chuchota t'elle

"Jamais." Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux. Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle.

"Promets-moi de ne pas pleurer."

Elle ne répondit pas. Ses yeux s'étaient refermés. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Juvia. Elles avaient un goût salé. Elle ne fit pas mine de bouger.

"Arrête de te faire mal. Fais moi confiance."

"Pourquoi je te ferais confiance?" Elle releva le buste. Il approcha ses lèvres de ses oreilles.

"Parce que je crois que je t'aime."

Des frissons couvrirent la peau de la jeune fille. Il la prit dans ses bras.

"Je peux?"

Elle l'embrassa. Les mêmes sensations que celles qui les avaient envahis dans l'escalier remontèrent à la surface. Elle sentait le torse musclé de Grey contre sa poitrine. Une douce chaleur la prit. Et, pour la première fois, Juvia sourit en sentant ses lèvres contre celles d'un homme.


End file.
